Super Talking Time Bros. Wiki
Version 1.1 It's here! You can download the full 100-megabyte episode from one of the locations listed below: Super Talking Time Bros 1.1 (mirror 1) Super Talking Time Bros., Version 1.1 (alternate mirror) Super Mario Bros X is required to play the game, download that here. "Let's Play" video series For those interested, our own Brickroad has started a full-game video playthrough of Super Talking Time Bros. See what you could be missing! Watch his videos here! Deadline The deadline to finish your levels for "The Return of Super Talking Time Bros" is currently set to the end of March. Rules for "The Return of Super Talking Time Bros" *There's no specific level cap for this expansion, but we want to end up with an even Star count. Be prepared to adjust your levels in case we need to add a few more stars. *When saving your level, always put "WorldE" first, followed by your name, and the name of the level. For example: "WorldE-yourname-levelname.lvl". If you fail to do this, it will make organization that much harder and delay the final release. *Don't create clutter by using different file names for incremental updates. Simply provide a new version to overwrite the previous one. You should only change a level's file name if the name of the level itself has changed. *If you want to use a music track from the main STTB release, you don't need to include it with your level, because everyone should already have it. *Unless your level requires a specific character, be sure to design it to be playable and beatable with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. Remember only Mario and Luigi can use Yoshi. *Don't worry about supporting Link for your level unless he's the star character, because his gameplay style is very different from the others. *Remember: Exit Stars found in the "Super Mario World" section do not automatically end the level when you collect them. If you use one, make sure the level is still beatable after you find it. *All the old rules for STTB shown below should still be followed, except when the rules for this expansion override them. Rules *You can make as many levels as you want. We have up to nine worlds to fill. *Currently, the plans are to have eight levels per world. We can go with seven if a world isn't getting much attention, but the absolute limit is nine. This is so we can encourage some variety and not overload certain worlds. *Be sure to think ahead of time which world your level will go in, the list is below. *Constructive criticism is pretty much universally accepted, but actually editing other people's levels is only okay if they say it is. *You're allowed to use custom graphics and music. Always bundle them in a folder with the exact name as your level file. (Don't actually put the level file in this folder, SMBX episodes don't work that way!) *We're using Power Stars for the exit goals. If you want a secret exit that requires a key, don't use the Keyhole object. Instead, use a Locked Door that leads to a second Power Star. *Levels should be winnable with either Mario or Luigi. The only exception to this rule is if you've designed a level that absolutely needs a specific brother, because they have slightly different physics. *Always put starting locations for both players. (In case of AWESOME, that's why.) *Levels should always have a working checkpoint, no matter how hard you think the level is. The only exception to this rule is if you're building a level for World Nine. (Checkpoints may also be removed from levels in other worlds, but only if playtesting reveals they're not needed.) *The game can only support one checkpoint per level. If you have multiple checkpoints, the first one the player hits will be the only one that counts. *Levels should be winnable without being forced to take a hit. *Never trap the player. If a certain item or powerup is needed to progress in the level, make sure it either respawns, or the player can die if he lost it. *Enemies should always work the way they did in the game they're originally from. *All water and waterfalls should be swimmable. *Invisible blocks should never be made necessary to finish the level. *Never put Lakitu in any area where you can scroll the screen vertically. He'll try to compensate by approaching infinite speed. *The SMB3 Lakitu enemy is ruthless and can only throw those green rolling spinies. Instead of using him, pick the NPC you want and make sure the "Lakitu" option on the left side of the NPC panel is set to "yes". This will create a much tamer SMW Lakitu who will throw that NPC regularly. *Horizontal autoscrolling is a bit glitchy. Only use it for flying levels. *''No Red Coin levels''. But you can still use Red Coins if you treat them the way they worked in NSMB Wii: Hit a switch, and try to grab eight in rapid succession for a reward, before time runs out and they go away. You'll have to fiddle with events to get it to work, though. *If you add Dragon Coins (Yoshi Coins), keep it to five on average, but no more than eight. *Remember that if you put a powerup in a block, it will be a mushroom if Mario is small. Putting just mushrooms will mean they'll always be mushrooms no matter what. (Hammer and Tanooki suits will always be suits, as well.) *Style your "end zone" with the Power Star like SMB3. Be sure to give a whole screen of black space and put the star where the old roulette would usually go. (It'll feel weird if you don't.) The only exception is for Secret Stars (to differentiate them) and any level where the Secret Star is hidden beyond the normal Star. (Like in Chocolate Island 3 or Cheese Bridge from SMW.) *If you have horizontal warp pipes, don't put the warp on center or it'll look weird when you enter. Always put the warp on the floor. Also, make sure any such pipes have a floor or block in front of them you can stand on, even if they're underwater. Rules for editing Bowser's Castle *Bowser's Castle is its own "World", consisting of up to eight Doors. *Each Door is a small level. Try to keep them down to just one level segment which can be finished without a checkpoint. *When you make your Door stage, name it starting with Bowser's Castle, then the door number, then your name. For example, "bowserscastle-d5-zaidyer.lvl". *Everyone only gets to make one level segment for one door, no more than that. *Only one Star to a level here. How-Tos *General tutorials *Creating a boss Custom Graphics Here is a link to download a 35 megabyte graphics pack for smbx. Custom graphics work by replacing the default graphics for the duration of one level. This package is organized in folders, so from it you can mix and match different stuff to theme your level, instead of trying to stick with the limited default stuff. All you have to do is this: When building a level, create a sub-folder where your level is stored, and give it the exact same name as your level. Then copy your desired graphics into it. If you did it right, your level will be re-skinned in both the game and editor. This is especially useful for sky levels, ice levels, and even just a larger variety of other types of levels. The Return of Talking Time Bros. *'The Great Escape' (mr_bungle700) 6 *'Big Time' (mr_bungle700) 3 *'Curse of the Symphony of Dissonance' (mr_bungle700) 3 *'The Castle at Game's End' (L) 1 *'Toadally Rad' (☆)(SpoonyBard) 1 2 *'Goom's Gameshow' (MrGuy) http://www.mediafire.com/?naaoe49k2ddyy50 *'Mushroom Fox' (☆☆)(Red Silvers) 6 *'Moderately Green' (Kayin) [1] *'Volcanic Panic' (Kayin) [1] *'I Wanna Be the Ghosthouse' (Kayin) [1] Overworld *'Secret Best Area' (dtsund) 1 1: Flapjack Fields (8 levels, 9☆) *'Welcome to Flapjack Fields (☆)' (TheSL) *'Para-Kuribo's New Shoes (☆☆)'(Zaidyer) *'Maple Syrup Road (☆)' (SpoonyBardOL) 1 *'An Enemy Approaches (☆)' (The Giant Head) 1 *'Koopa Kiwi Mines (☆)'(SpoonyBardOL) 1 *'Bullet Time (☆)'(Zaidyer) *'The Drowned Dungeon (☆)' (Mr J) 1 2 *Boss: Flapjack Castle (☆) (Zaidyer) 1 2: Strawberry Hills (9 levels, 14☆) *'Autumn Woods (☆) '(gamin) 1 * Beetle Bend (☆) ''' (_L_) 2 * '''Bonsai Bill Brush (☆) (SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 *'Ghost Boy Party (☆☆) '(LumberBaron) 1 - 2 - 3 - Final * Hop To The Music (☆☆) (ActionDan) 1 2 * Pipe Dream (☆☆) '(ASandoval) 2 * '''Boo Mines (☆☆) '(Monochromorator) 2 *'''Summer Spring (☆☆) (Donny) 1 *Boss: Fire Bar Fortress (☆) (_L_) 2 3: Vanilla Thunderdome (7 levels, 9☆) *'Ice to Meet You (☆☆)' (SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 *'Koopa Lagoon' (☆) (Monochromorator) 2 *'March of the Rubber Penguins (☆) '(Zaidyer) 2 *'Snow Problem (☆☆)' (SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 3 *'An Icy Leap of Faith (☆☆)' (The Giant Head) - 3 4 *'Shivering Timbers (☆)' (_L_) 2 *Boss: Castle Freezer Burn (☆) (ActionDan) - 3 4 4: Supersize Fries Land (7 levels, 11☆) *'Marching Moles (☆)' (_L_) 1 2 *'Little Yoster's Big Adventure (☆☆)' (ActionDan) 1-2 *'RAW HORSE POWER II (☆☆)' (Zaidyer) 2 *'Baffling Banshee Building (☆☆)' (_L_) 1 2 *'Supersize Skies (☆☆)' (TE-Ryan) 2 *'Unidentified Flying Object (☆)' (_L_) 2 *Boss: Tall Tumble Tower (☆) '(SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 3 4 5 5: Cotton Candy Cloud Land (8 levels, 10☆) *'Cloud Corridor (☆) '(Sprite) 2 3 *'Heaven and Heck (☆☆) (Rosencrantz) 2 *'Spire Mountain (☆)' (dtsund) 1 2 *'Pendant of the Sky Temple (☆☆)'(Sprite) 1 2 *'Aerial Switches (☆)' (gamin) 1 *'Dragon Road (☆)' (Tanto) 1 *'Onward and Upward (☆)'(Nich) 1 *Boss: Alliterative Airship Attack (☆) '(SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 3 4 5 6 6: Cheese Mountains / Brie Alps (8 levels, 12☆) *'My Butt Hurts (☆☆) (Brickroad) Versions 1 - 2 *'Swiss Mushroom Heights (☆)' (SpoonyBardOL) Versions 1 2 3 4 *'Going Up (☆)' (TE-Ryan) 2 *'Halloumi Hills (☆☆)' (Lumber Baron) 1 2 3 - Final *'Muenster Mountain (☆'☆)''' (McClain)1 * '''Thwompin' Time (☆) (Krakenbrau) 1 2 3 4 * Oak Pillars (☆☆) (_L_) 2 *Boss: Overgrown Tower (☆) (Tanto) 1 7: Persimmon Valley (8 levels, 13☆) * Sunset Silhouettes (☆☆) (_L_) 1 * Night Life (☆) (Donny) 1 * Nipper-Snappers (☆☆☆) (_L_) 1 2 * Phanto Mines (☆☆) (ActionDan) 1 2 * Mansionvania (☆☆) (_L_) 1 2 *'Eat Veggies, Get Dizzy' (☆) '(Zaidyer) 1 *'I.C.B.Mario (☆) (DeeMer) 1 2 *Boss: Not Roy's Castle (☆) (Zaidyer) 1 8: The Pit of Flames (7 levels, 8☆) * Burn Those Carbs (☆) (Donny) 1 * Yoshi Cavalry (☆) (McClain) 1 * Lava Steps (☆) (McClain) 3 4 * Rainbow Shell Rampage (☆) (_L_) 1 2 3 * Temple of Trials (☆) (Brickroad) 2 * Bubbling Cauldron (☆☆) (_L_) 3 * Boss: Bowser's UFO (☆) (_L_) 2, 3 4 5 6 7 Bowser's Castle (6 levels, 6☆) * Level 1 (Zaidyer) 2 * Level 2 (_L_) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 * Level 3 (SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 3 4 * Level 4 (ActionDan) 1 * Level 5 (Donny) 2 * Path to Bowser/Final Battle (Zaidyer) 2 "NOT WORTH ITS OWN WORLD" WORLD (☆'''18) * '''Horrifying Lakitu Thunderdome (☆) '(Sporophyte) 1 *'Goast House (☆☆) (SpoonyBardOL) 2 3 *'Scrap Brain Zone (☆☆''☆)' (Donny) 1 *'Arino's Challenge (☆☆)' (SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 *'Hardcore Awesome Forever''' (☆) (Zaidyer) 1 *'Mario's Nightmare' (☆) '(Donny) 1 *'Bob-Omb Battlefield 2 (☆☆) (TE-Ryan) 1 *'Bowser Playground' (☆) (McClain)1 *'Percy (☆☆)' (Sprite) 1 *'Having a Wonderful Time' (☆) '(Donny) 1 *'The End (☆) '(Zaidyer) 1 *'Credits '(☆) '(SpoonyBardOL) People who need a life 1) _L_ (14 levels) 2) SpoonyBardOL (12 levels) 3) Zaidyer (11 levels) Category:Browse